The Notebook
by Turion
Summary: An old romantic tale of a young couple's summer romance and how it never seemed to set them free, even after they had spent years apart. Now watch as the story takes you from the beginning of their romance, to the end.
1. The Notebook

**The Notebook-  
**

**Based of the acclaimed novel/movie "The Notebook"  
I was inspired to write a zutara fic after seeing this movie, it inspired me and showed me that through all the trials of life, love still manages to find a way to survive. So I was like hey, after reading so many other wonderful Zutara stories about love and honor, or horror and hatred I was like, I'm going to write one that has all those things mixed together. So ladies and gentlemen, I give you "The Notebook", enjoy.**

* * *

The sun peeked out over the eastern border of the ocean, giving off an orange hue on the surface of the water. Clouds parted gracefully as the sun began to make its ever present climb towards the sky, the birds glided across the open air splashing down causing the calmed waters to disperse. Life began with the sun, everything its gentle rays touched brought a more vibrant and lively existence to whatever creature it be.

Standing out on her balcony an elder woman watched as the same traveler in his boat crossed the water, parting the birds around him making his daily travel to see her. Her grey locks dangled down her back curled as they always were, her red shawl draped across her shoulders as the gentle breeze grazed her face. Sighing she closed her eyes inhaling the salty sea air then opened them gently as there was a knock at her door.

"My lady, it's time for your breakfast," a woman dressed in white stated softly as the elder woman crossed the threshold of her room and out the door. They made their way down to a small dining parlor where there were elders all around, eating, chatting or simply sleeping in their chairs. The sight at times saddened the woman as she would come into this room every day, three times a day for her morning, afternoon, and nighttime meals. But whenever she came here she was never alone, she was always joined by the same man everyday and while they ate he would read to her about two young lovers and their struggle to keep their love alive. Everyday this man came, but every night after the final chapter  
was read she would forget everything and he would come back and start from the beginning.

For three years he did this, not once complaining about having to read to this old woman, instead he always came with a gentle smile, ember eyes glowing magnificently and an overall presence that seemed too familiar. But it was too hard for her to remember who he was all the time.

"Hello my lady," he bowed his head to her slightly as he took his seat across from her, "and how are we today?" he questioned her and the nurse who brought them both food.

"She's doing fine my lord, as always we have our good days and our bad days," she winked at him placing his food down before bowing, "today is a good day," with that she left the elderly couple sitting at the small table by the window to eat in peace.

"Today has been fine," the woman began as her eyes roamed over to the book next to him, "you have come to read to me have you?" taking a small drink from her wine glass she looked at him over the rim.

"I have, only if you will allow it," he stated softly with a smile as he began cutting his meat on the plate.

"Yes," she said slowly as she too began to eat, "yes I would like that very much, thank you," with that they continued to eat in silence.

Once the meal was finished the elder gentleman led his companion out on the terrace where he sat her down in a cozy cushioned chair then preceded to sit across from her. His withered fingers swept through the pages, each moaning slightly as they were forced over until he found where he had left off.

"Oh yes," he began as he leaned back, a smile forming in the crook of his mouth as his eyes glanced up at her then back down at the reading, "it was in the summer of Fire Lord Ozai's fifth year as leader and the Fire Nation was in a huge up roar. Everyone was preparing for the summer solstice festival and the anniversary of the young Fire Lord's continued reign. The festival was a place where many magical things happened, celebration, adventure, memories that would remain and of course young love," the man glanced up at the woman seeing her settle herself in her chair quite comfortably as he continued.

"They met on the opening night of the festival, she was a young Water Tribe beauty and he was a Fire Nation Royal. He had seen her only a few times with his cousin Zhen's girlfriend Ty Lee and he couldn't help but stare as she and Ty Lee moved gracefully about the dance floor, their bodies swaying to the music…"

Flashback:

"Who is that girl Zhen?" Zuko had asked as he continued to watch this exotic woman gracefully dance between partners, among them her date.

Zhen followed Zuko's gaze to see him staring at the young Water Tribe girl and smirked as he patted his cousin's shoulder gently, "She is out of your league cousin," he snickered seeing the glare his cousin gave him he continued, "her name is Katara, she is the daughter of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. She's only here for the summer and then she returns to the frozen tundra of the south," he smiled as he watched his girlfriend wave preciously at him, he waved back.

Zuko watched as the music had finished and the two girls approach them, their hands around each other's shoulders.

"Who is that with Zhen?" Katara whispered as they neared the two boys.

"Oh!" Ty Lee squealed as she had forgotten to introduce the two, "that's Prince Zuko, Zhen's cousin, quite the catch isn't he?" she jabbed Katara in her side lightly giving her a wink in the process.

When they had reached the two Katara's date came up wrapping his arm around her waist leading her off to the 'Lovers Tower.' Zuko watched as she looked back at him for a mere moment, her eyes locking with his then turned back and continued to talk with her date. Ty Lee and Zhen joined them, waving Zuko to follow and follow he did.

Light on his feet he bolted between Katara and her date hearing his cousin's snickers and Katara's protests, "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked, hoping she would say yes, but at the same time wondering why in the world had he just done what he did.

Flabbergasted and upset Katara snatched her date's arm, placing it around her shoulder's as they pushed past Zuko, "No," was all she said as she turned away from him.

"She's with us friend," her date said giving him one of the nastiest glares Zuko thought he had ever seen.

His cousin walked up beside him with Ty Lee in hand as they watched Katara and her date enter the 'Love Tower' that scowered over the entire city.

"Like I said Zuko, she's out of your league," Zhen smacked Zuko's back twice as he laughed watching the young couple ascend towards the top of the tower by the small elevator. Before fully listening to his cousin ramble on Zuko once again bolted through the crowd managing to grab hold of the platform of the elevator pulling himself up and squeezing between Katara and her date once again.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded as she looked down, realizing that it was too late to stop now.

"Friend will you get off," the man beside Zuko began as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.  
Zuko shrugged it off holding out his hand to shake Katara's, "Hi I'm Zuko, and you are?" his hand still extended, waiting for her to take it.

Rolling her eyes she annoyingly grabbed his hand and shook it while grunting out her name as she glared at him, "Katara," ripping her hand from his once introductions had finished. Suddenly the elevator seized as it jerked about. The mechanic yelled up to the prince with concern and attitude.

"Prince Zuko, there can only be two people in the elevator at a time!" Zuko nodded as he waved at the man below dismissingly. There was a flag pole that extended over the emptiness and Zuko jumped up wrapping his hands around it still facing Katara.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he questioned.

"What?!" Katara yelled at the man who now dangled over the edge of the elevator, "No I will not!" she crossed her arms as her date wrapped his firmly around her. This started to annoy Zuko greatly.

"Why not?" he seemed confused as to why she would refuse him.

"Because I said no, and you can't just go running around pushing people out of your way to get what you want, now get!" she shooed him with her hands, seeing a twinkle in his eye her brow raised questioningly.

"Alright then," Zuko began, he looked down at the people below and the drop that he was about to take if she refused him, "you leave me no choice," he released one of his hands from the bar receiving a scream from squeeze past Katara's lips and then screams from below in horror. Their prince was about to fall to his death.

"Stop it! What are you trying to do kill yourself?" she demanded reaching one hand out for him to grab, but he refused.

"Not until you agree to go out with me," he stated firmly, a smirk written on his features.

"Zuko! Come on grab hold the bar and stop fooling around!" Zhen laughed as he yelled up at his younger cousin.

"Not until she agrees to go out on a date with me!" he yelled back his gazed remained on Katara.

She threw her hands up in the air as she brushed her date's hands off of her, "Fine I will go on a date with you, just grab the bar please!" she demanded.

Smiling all the while Zuko grabbed hold of the bar taking a quick glance at the hot headed man next to the woman who had caught his attention the first time he had seen her.

"Whoa wait what are you doing?" he questioned seeing her reach out and grabbing hold of his sash that held his pants in place, "Oh no don't, don't do that," but it was too late, she had loosened it enough that his pants fell around his ankles revealing his undergarments and receiving hysterical laughs from the couple along with the crowd below.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that," he said with a smile.

End of Flashback:

The elder flipped the page to begin the next chapter when the nurse came back telling them that lunch was to be served in a few minutes. The gentleman escorted the elderly woman back into the small parlor seating her where they had always eaten placing the book down at his side as their meals were brought out to them.

"I don't think it was very nice for that young woman to embarrass that poor young man like that," she stated softly as she gazed down at the book.

The man laughed as he took a sip of his drink then running a hand along the leathered book, "I don't think he paid much mind to it later, he was after the girl not revenge," he stated softly as he began to peel off a piece of bread, pushing it into his mouth as he watched the woman's gaze remain on the book.

"Well does he ever get to take the young lady out?" she questioned now returning her gaze on the man sitting across from her.

"Now you don't want me to ruin the surprise now do you?" chuckling lightly he watched as a smile crossed her confused features.

"No," she paused, "no I guess not," and with that they continued their meal in silence as they always did.

* * *

**AN: Ok so like I said above I saw the movie and fell in love with this idea for a zutara fic. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not...if so then great, if not then hey it was a good idea while it lasted.**

**-Turion**


	2. The Notebook 2

It was a new day, the sun rose gracefully in the sky as it did every day and the same man who would read to her came by boat as he did every day. For the longest time she had wondered who this man was, why he read to her and why he seemed to care for her so much. Every day he would come and every day he would read to her, at least that is what the nurses would tell her and every day she would go back to her chambers, a smile plastered on her gentle face.

He was a few moments late for their afternoon reading session; apparently he was caught up visiting with the doctors, so the elderly woman helped herself to the harp and began to strum away at the strings as she read the music placed on a slab before her. Then she stopped, the music had stopped, there was nothing more to be read.

"Oh I have forgotten to turn the page for her," the man stated to the doctor as he fixed himself up.  
The music began once more, only this time it was something that made the elder man's face glow like never before.

"It seems one of our nurses has turned the page for her my lord," he bowed his head as he watched the man exit the room with a smile.

"No, she's playing that by memory," he threw over his shoulder as he made his way into the parlor where his companion played the music with such passion. For a few moments he stood in the doorway simply listening to her play, his eyes were closed as he imagined her like this but only many years ago. His smile grew and his eyes opened as the music began to die down and he saw her place a hand over her heart as she stared at the harp.

"She plays beautifully," the nurse complimented the gentleman as she brushed passed him; he nodded in agreement as he made his way towards her.

Where had that song come from, she didn't have any more music to read but it seemed to just fly from her fingertips. She smiled at this, it was after all a beautiful piece of music to play and she hoped she would remember it so she could play it for the man who always reads to her every day. Rising slowly she heard the soft smacking of hands and looked up to see her friend approaching, the booked tucked firmly underneath his arm as he applauded her.

"Oh why thank you," she said softly as she looked about, hoping no one else was watching, "your late," she recovered quickly as she walked towards him, "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't be coming today," she finished picking up her shawl that she had laid across the back of a chair.

"I'm sorry, I was caught up speaking with one of the doctors, but don't worry I am here now and I will always come to see you," he motioned her towards the porch that sat off the back of the parlor. She followed diligently and they made their way out to their normal spot.

Flipping through the pages he seemed to of lost his place and a pleading look overcame him, "I do not remember where we left off yesterday, perhaps you could help me," he begged kindly.

"Yes, I remember we had just finished off where Prince Zuko asked that lovely Katara to go on a date with him," she smiled as she shifted positions in her chair, relaxing a bit more.

"Oh yes, I remember now," he turned the pages a few more times until he found the one he was looking for, "here we are. Now it had been a few days since Zuko had seen Katara…"

Flashback:

It had been a few days since Zuko had seen Katara and he had begun to worry if he would ever see her again. Zhen had convinced Zuko to go out into the city with him to have some bonding time as well as to see one of his most favorite places in all the land. How could he refuse?

They had spent a few hours roaming about the city when he saw her. She walked down the opposite side of the street with several servants following after her with goods stacked to their faces, he smiled at this and ran over to her.

"Hey!" he yelled as he ran to her, catching her attention, "Do you remember me?" he questioned now standing in front of her.

She rose one eyebrow as she looked at his figure, up and down her eyes went until she began to walk away, "No, and is there a reason that I should?" she questioned, he followed like sick puppy.

"Yes, I was the guy from the festival, you know the elevator. You promised you would go on a date with me and so I figured that since you were walking by that perhaps now was a good time to ask you," he finished.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember promising you anything. I only said I would go out with you so you would grab hold of that stupid bar and not die," she pressed on leaving him behind to let her words sink in.

Zhen as always walked up behind him sighing bout to say his famous words, but Zuko beat him too it, "I know I know, she's way out of my league," he finished with a huff and both young men headed back towards the palace.

End of Flashback:

"Well that wasn't very nice of her to deceive him like that," the woman stated as she rubbed her arms under her shawl, it was beginning to get a bit chilly outside.

"No it wasn't, but Zuko did not let that stop him," he finished as he saw the nurse motion for them to come inside, "come I think our dinner is ready," and with that they went to super.

After dinner they went upstairs and into the study where they would be alone for a while so he could finish this chapter up and then head for home. They sat down at a small table by the window and he preceded to continue with the story.

"After he had watched her walk away…"

Flashback:

After he had watched her walk away he decided that perhaps he should give up, after all there were several other girls that he could find but none as beautiful as her. He sighed as he and his cousin made their way back to the palace to prepare for the play on Ember Island later that evening.

As they were getting ready, Zhen stood in the doorway of Zuko's room, watching him as he finished putting on his armor like he had been wearing. Every time they were to go out, the boys preferred wearing their royal armor than those stuffy robes. Both wore their hair up in the traditional top knot and their crowns placed around the top knot. Smirking he entered looking at the both of them in the mirror before deciding it was time to head out.

"Come on cousin, Ty Lee and her friend are waiting," Zhen smirked as he pulled his cousin's shoulder a bit before disappearing into the hall. Zuko followed suit and they made their way out of the palace and into the carriage where Ty Lee and her friend Katara waited for them. Both were dressed beautifully, Katara especially. She had decided to wear a blue silk dress that seemed to be as light as a feather; it dropped down to the ground around her feet as the top tied around her neck. She wore a fur shawl that was white and grey to cover her shoulders from peeping eyes and the cool breeze. Zhen leaned forward kissing Ty Lee's hand then did the same to Katara's causing both ladies to blush.

"You both look beautiful," he stated as he glanced over at his cousin who was now looking out the window of the carriage, "wouldn't you say so cousin?" he jabbed him in the side catching his attention.  
Zuko cleared his throat as he looked from lady to lady, "Yes, very beautiful," he smiled then turned his attentions back out towards the window, gazing at the stars as they passed by.

Finally they had made it to the theater, Zhen and Zuko both exited first, and then accompanied the ladies out of the carriage and into the theater. The Ember Island Players were by far Zuko and Zhen's most hated performers, they always butchered every performance but the girls wanted to see them so they agreed. Making their way into the theater, they sat in the Royals box since both Zuko and Zhen were princes of the Fire Nation giving them an excellent view of the stage.

Both boys sighed as they rolled their eyes, slouching back into their seats, 'this is going to be a long night,' they both thought as their dates sat up straight and tall eager for the show to begin, 'a very long night,' and with that the show began.

Intermission had never seemed so wonderful to the two royals as it did this night. The play in which they were seeing was awful not to mention boring, there was not plot, no purpose to it what so ever. It was utterly pointless. The two stood there conversing as to how much they hated the play as they waited for the girls to finish up their primping in the ladies room.

"So Katara, what do you think of Zuko now that he isn't following you around like some love sick puppy?" Ty Lee giggled as she applied her make-up.

Katara was blushing by now as she finished up her eye shadow, then glanced over to her friend as she waited, "I don't know what you mean. He seems nice and that is only because we are sitting down in a theater watching a play, so he cannot talk to me really. It's been refreshing to not hear him talk," she laughed lightly as her friend finished up her applications.

"Oh you're just saying that because you find him to be rather cute! It's not a big deal, loads of girls find him attractive, I mean who wouldn't?" she cuffed her arm around Katara's as they walked from the ladies room, meeting up with their dates.

"Ladies," both men bowed then preceded to escort them back inside for the rest of the show.  
Once the play had finally ended the young couples found themselves walking outside towards the carriage, laughing, talking and just having a good time. Zhen and Ty Lee made their way into the carriage and began to make out, making both Katara and Zuko uncomfortable.

Leaning over to where his mouth was near her ear his whispered, "You want to go for a walk?"  
Katara laughed as she watched the couple before her then turned to Zuko with a smile, "Yea," that was all she said.

Zhen noticed that his cousin and the Lady Katara had not entered the carriage and poked his head out to see the two walk away, "Zuko! Where are you going?" he yelled after him.

Zuko sighed as he looked at his cousin, "For a walk, don't worry I'll see you tonight!"

"See you later Ty Lee!" Katara yelled back.

"Ok Katara!" Ty Lee managed to yell as she pulled her boyfriend back into the carriage to continue where they had left off.

For several moments they walked in silence down the beaten path that lead to a pasture filled with Fire Lilies. Katara's breath caught as she saw the splendid sight before her, the wind rustled through the radiant flowers causing them to move as one, much like the ocean. It was beautiful to see, the pasture sat on top of a cliff that hung carefully out over the ocean, the moon dangling above giving it the most romantic look ever.

"This place is beautiful," Katara said softly as her eyes cast down looking at the flowers.

Zuko smiled, he had hoped that she would enjoy this place as much as he had when he was younger, "Yea, my mom and I use to come out here all the time when I was younger. We'd lay out here for hours just gazing at the stars, feeling the salty sea air on our faces. Sometimes we would fall asleep out here and my father would worry that we had disappeared, so he would send out a search party," they both giggled as Zuko helped Katara sit down and eventually lay down on her back to gaze up at the stars, "that only happened twice," Zuko sighed as he looked up at the stars, this had always been the best place to see them, away from the glow of the city and the constant noise. Here he was at peace, here he was able to leave everything behind and just relax even though it be only for a few hours. Now he had shown this place to a beautiful young woman who he knew would appreciate it.

They remained this way for a while, not speaking just breathing in the refreshing air and taking in the beauty that the night sky provided, until a massive wave came roaring up crashing against the cliff side, spraying the young couple with its remains.

"OH!" Katara gasped as they both jumped up swiping the water off their clothes.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh. That had never happened before, but he didn't mind because to him Katara was just as lovely as ever when she was soaked in water.

"Here hang on," she said, she waved her hands and the excess water flew from their clothes and onto the flowers, she sighed as she fixed her dress not noticing Zuko was staring at her in disbelief.

"You're a waterbender?" he questioned. She nodded casually as they made their way up the beaten path once more.

"All my life," she said sweetly as she cupped her arm around his and they began their slow progress back towards the palace where their friends waited for them.

End of Flashback:

"Oh well that seemed like a lovely thing for him to do," the woman whispered softly as she looked out the window, her gaze fixed on a certain Cliffside covered in Fire Lilies.

"Yes, Zuko was a charming young man in his day," the elder man spoke as he rose from his chair, "but for now I think it's time you head off to bed and I shall see you in the morning?" he questioned as he waited for her to follow him.

"Yes, that would be nice thank you," she smiled as she walked from the room and towards her chambers. The elder gentleman followed her to her room where he bid her goodnight then proceeded home.  


* * *

**AN: Ok so here is chapter two, like I said before I got the idea for this fic story due to a movie called "The Notebook," and if you haven't yet seen it then you should go rent it because it really is an amazing story. I hope you like this, oh and Avatar and The Notebook - originals do not belong to me so yea. Thanks and enjoy.**

-Turion


	3. The Notebook 3

**AN: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed this story. I am sorry for the long long wait and for that I have extended this chapter a little more than the others....I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you truly think of the story. Do you think I am moving it along to fast...to slow...just right or what? As a writer I am here to please you so like I said, let me know. Also, for those of you who have seen and read "THE NOTEBOOK" this story is going to continue to follow, but will also follow the Avatar...but with a twist...hopefully you enjoy it and if not let me know!!!**

Thanks A Lot!

**- Turion  
**

* * *

Several days passed and the man never came, the elderly woman stood out onto the balcony as she gazed out over the setting sun, she had wondered if he was alright or if he had simply got tired of coming to see and read to her. This thought remained in her mind all throughout the night and there was simply no way she would be able to sleep. Why was it that this man seemed to have been her main concern to begin with? It wasn't as if she had known him but only for a few days, perhaps instead of it being him, it was more or less the story that she was concerned with. She wanted to know what would become of the two lovers and if they were ever allowed the happiness they deserved to be together forever. With these remaining thoughts she slowly began to drift off into slumber, hoping, no praying that the man would come tomorrow.

The sun rose gracefully as it always did, slowly but ever so sweetly into the sky giving off an orange hue that painted across the stilled waters. The woman rose early that day, watching out from her balcony to see if her visitor would come today, but there was no sign of him, she began to worry even more when she heard a knock on her door. Turning ever so slowly to face the person that had just entered, she saw that it was the man that had come to see her for the past few days. He was alright and in his hand was the small leather book that contained the story that she had waited so long to hear. A smile crossed her features as she summoned him over to her and out onto the balcony where there were two chairs and a table set nicely out there so that she may enjoy natures charming gifts without being annoyed or bothered by anyone but herself.

"Please, come join me," she stated as she pointed to a chair, the man accepted and sat down in the chair across from her and they sat there for a few moments gazing out over the stilled lake. He sighed as he looked down, his hands roaming over the cover of the book. This was becoming harder and harder for him each and every day. To come and see her the way she was always saddened his heart, but he knew that he had to come, he wanted to come and he had to do this.

"Have you been well?" she finally piped up catching him off guard slightly.

He shook his head in compliance to her question and she smiled softly only to let it fade, "If you have been well then why have you not come to read to me?" she question, only this time an underlying of defiance in her voice. It was his turn to speak.

"My family came to visit me, I could not get away," he grabbed her hand and gently massaged it, "I'm sorry, next time I will send word as to why I cannot make it," he quickly removed his hand from hers as he opened the book to their last spot, "do you wish for me to continue the story?"

The woman only nodded as she turned her eyes back out towards the lake, listening to the man begin the story from where they had last left off.

"Alright," he shifted in his chair slightly as he began, "it had been a few weeks now that Katara and Zuko had begun to date, they were complete opposites, fighting all the time over some of the most ridiculous of things, but never seemed to care one way or another since they made up quickly for the little blunders. They were perfect for one another, they completed one another in many ways others would not be able to…"

Flashback:

They were perfect for one another, they completed one another in many ways others would not be able to and this was their way of knowing that they would remain together till the end of time.

They all sat round the lake staring off at the water. Zuko and Zhen had already made their way into the waters after slinging off the rope swing and now waited for Ty Lee and Katara to jump in and join them.

"Come on Katara!" Zuko and Zhen both yelled as they splashed the water with their hands. Katara stood up her back bent over as she clung onto the rope for dear life. Her eyes scanned the water surface, and then made their way over to Zuko who was smiling the entire time as he was coaxing her into jumping.

"Get in the water!" Zuko yelled as they continued to splash water her way.

She shook her head as her grip on the rope tightened, "NO!" a smile stretched across her face as she watched his turn into one of bewilderment.

Had she just told him no?

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, if you do not jump in this lake, I will come up there and push you in!" he yelled with a slight laughter in his tone.

She sighed as she laughed, "Alright! I'm going to do it! Ready?" with that she scooted backwards a few feet then took a running jump to where she landed into the lake near Zuko and Zhen.

It had been a few weeks that they had been together and finally it was time that Zuko meet Katara's family. One night he snuck out of the palace, his cousin covering for him and made his way down to Katara's summer house where he caught her sitting on the porch with her father reading to him the old legends of their people. Quietly he walked up to them seeing as he caught her father's eye he bowed gracefully and introduced himself as Katara stood rather rapidly out of surprise more than anything.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" she questioned as she laid the scroll down on the futon. Her father reached out his hand towards the young man who gripped it firmly shaking it equally as the elder leader eyed him carefully.

"I thought I would stop by and see how you were," his eyes traced over towards his girlfriend as she now stood by her father, extending her hand out to his.

"Well come on now, don't be shy," she smiled brilliantly as he hesitantly took her hand.

As the young couple sat down across from Katara's father, Zuko shifted uncomfortably next to Katara as he noticed the scroll that was now in her lap, "What was that you were reading?" he questioned, trying to strike up conversation in such an awkward moment.

"Oh it was nothing really," she began as she moved the scroll from her lap and onto the seat next to her, "it is just a story of our tribe, my father wants me to continue my reading, that way, I am oh how do the fire nation folk like to say," she nudged the young man as she air quoted, "an refine and educated you woman," she laughed as she saw her father's face lighten and Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion. He had never expected anything more of Katara than what she already was, if she wanted to become educated then that only made him yearn for her more.

"Oh here," he remembered as he pulled out a small trinket from his pocket, "I brought you something, I hope you like it," he handed her a small decorated box. It was black with golden engravings and as she opened it slowly, a blue sapphire carved stone contrasted the dark velvet. She gasped as she ran her hand along the smooth surface of the stone, her eyes watered as she remembered a few days ago she had seen this exact stone, but left it because she didn't have enough.

"Thank you Zuko," she flung her arms round his neck, pulling him into her warm embrace. At first Zuko didn't know what to do, her father sat across from them with a look that was unreadable at the moment and here he was with his daughter's arms round him. But seeing as there was no other way, he reached round wrapping his hands on the mid section of her back as he whispered her welcome for the small trinket.

For a few moments Hakoda only watched as his daughter and this young man conversed with one another. It had been truly a long time since he had seen her so excited and decided that if this young man made her as happy as she was just now, then he was a good enough lad for him to accept into his family. So without hesitation he rose from his seat as he began to walk inside.

"Zuko, would you like to stay for dinner? We can have a traditional watertribe breakfast and I am sure Katara's brother would like to meet you when returns home this evening," he smiled as the young couple stood to meet him, their faces friendly as ever.

"Father, breakfast for dinner?" Katara questioned as she looped her arm through Zuko's.

Hakoda nodded as he looked at Zuko, waiting for his answer. Zuko smiled as he looked between father and daughter, "Yea, breakfast sounds good to me," he said. And with that they were in the house slaving away making a traditional watertribe breakfast for their night time meal.

End of flashback:

The elder man licked the tip of his finger, slowly folding over the next page as he began to continue, "It was clear that they were from different worlds. He was of fire and royalty and she was of water and of simpler ways than her lover, but one thing was clear, that no matter how different they were, their love would never seem to wane," he finished as the sun began to set along the banks of the river.

Slowly rising, he held out his hand for the elder female to take it, reluctantly she did and they came rather close to one another, so close that it discomforted the elderly woman. But something about this man made her not feel so discomforted at all, but rather happy and warm. She smiled as they headed up the stairs her chamber's when she turned around to face him before he left her.

"Could you stay a while? To read to me before I sleep," she watched as his face was filled with excitement and yet at the same time confusion, "well you weren't here for a period of time and I would like to catch up on what I missed," she stated softly as she opened her door, "please?" she questioned.

For a moment he stood there in a slight daze at first, but soon shook it off and followed her into her room where he sat down in a chair next to her bed. He waited there for several moments as she stowed away in the privacy of her bathing quarters to change before emerging out into her bed chambers. She wore a long red silk gown that draped to the floor and hugged her shoulders nicely, she propped herself onto the bed then covered her body before allowing him to open his closed eyes.

"Alright, you may look now," she said softly as she leaned back into the soft pillows, the candlelight reflecting her features making her look years younger…ages younger. The man had to blink several times before he looked back down at the book in his hands.

"Now, after Zuko had met with Katara's family, he had hoped in bringing her to the palace to meet his family as well, but not just yet. There was so much he wanted to talk to her about, so much he had still wanted to learn about her before introducing her to his parents…"

Flashback:

There was so much he wanted to talk to her about, so much he had still wanted to learn about her before introducing her to his parents that he decided he would take her to one of his most treasured places in all the Fire Nation.

"Zuko where are you taking me?" she questioned quietly as she felt the sand mash between her bare toes.

He giggled lightly as he continued to lead a blindfolded Katara across the beach and up the stone steps towards his summer beach house, "Just trust me Katara, only a few more steps promise," he continued until they were standing before two grand wooden doors with the royal Fire Nation insignia on them, "you do trust me don't you Katara?" he questioned as he opened the doors quickly seeing how she fidgeted in her stance.

"Of course I do Zuko, I just don't like being blindfolded that's all," she crossed her arms across her chest as she heard two doors moan open, "now are we almost there so you can take this thing off of me?" He smiled at her defiant tone, he took her arm, unwrapping it from the other and lead her through the house and out onto the balcony.

Slowly he undid the blindfolds bindings, letting it slide down her face and onto the floor, "Ok, now open them," when she did he received a gasp as the view took her breath away. Ember Island was glorious and beautiful, filled with so much life that too much could cause you to go insane, but at night, the lights filled the city giving it a heavenly glow and where the royal beach house was positioned above the city, the view was stunning. Zuko sighed as he remembered that after his Uncle had gone away after Lu Tin's death, he would often come here to think, to be at peace and it seemed to be the only place he could be alone. He wanted to share that with Katara, after all she did seem to pass the test with his cousin and sister, so he didn't think his parents would object to her, but then again they never did like the girls he had brought home to them.

Not wanting to think of them at the moment he wrapped his arms round Katara's waist pulling her into his chest. He felt her head lean back on his shoulder and naturally, almost as if it were second nature to him he placed his head atop hers and they just gazed out at the site before them.

For several moments they remained this way, neither of them wanting to break the peaceful stillness. The moon was full and bright, its gentle rays trickled down through the cracks of the clouds to where they illuminated on the young couple.

"Zuko?" A soft sweet voice snapped the two lovers from their daze and turned to see a man and woman, hands entwined standing near the balcony.

Zuko flushed a little, he pulled away from Katara who immediately bowed her head out of respect for the Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

"Mother, Father," Zuko bowed accordingly as his parents approached, "there is someone that I have been wanting you to meet," he pulled Katara's hand in his taking her over to greet his parents, "this is Katara, Daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe," she bowed yet again, "Katara, this is my father Fire Lord Ozai and my mother Fire Lady Ursa," he finished.

"It is an honor to meet you both," Katara said still bowing her head to the royals before her.

"Please Katara, you may call me Ozai," the Fire Lord began, "and you may call me Ursa," his wife finished.

"Thank you," Katara replied quietly.

"Zuko darling, whatever are you doing here?" Ursa questioned as she waved her hand, lighting all the candles and fireplaces within the home. She and her husband nodded for the two youths to follow them out into the kitchen area.

"I was just showing Katara our summer home and the view from the balcony," he said as he helped his mother unload the small basket that she had with her.

"Oh, and what do you think of the view Katara?" Ozai inquired as he sat down at the small table, beckoning her to come and join him.

"It is rather beautiful," she pulled herself a chair to where she now sat facing the Fire Lord, "your home is lovely as well my lord," she continued.

Ozai waved his hand carelessly, "There is no need for titles my dear girl, just Ozai, Zuko's father, nothing more, nothing less," he smiled and she returned it.

"Very well, Ozai," she said hesitantly.

"There you go," he stood joining his wife and son at the counter, "Zuko, why don't you and your lovely guest go upstairs or perhaps take a night out on the Island while your mother and I spend some time together?" Ozai insisted.

Zuko nodded, he didn't need further instruction. He knew that his parents only had so much time to spend together and knew that they needed every waking moment they could get, "Very well father," he bowed, "mother," bowed again then made his way over to Katara, "come Katara," he held out his hand for her to take it and she did. He led her through the house, down the winding steps and onto the beach where they ran into the ocean.

Unknowing to them, Ursa and Ozai stood at the summer home entrance watching the young couple with soft eyes, "What do you think my dear?" Ozai asked as his hands slid round his wife's waist, pulling her into a familiar position.

Ursa leaned into her husband as she watched her son and his love spar one another in the water, "I think she is rather lovely, but is she what our Zuko needs?" she questioned, slightly turning her gaze to her husband now.

"As long as our son is happy, then I do not think we need to fear her," slowly he moved in, capturing her lips with his, both drowning out the joyful screams from the beach below.

"Do you think they like me?" Katara asked after a few hours of playing on the beach with Zuko. They both collapsed side by side until she found herself sitting atop Zuko looking down at him with concern in her eyes.

"Of course I do," he said playfully as he grabbed her waist with his hands, "you know my lady, most people would think this improper," he winked as he flipped her off of him, hearing her shriek out of surprise. Now he was atop her both hands on either side of her head, and his lower body pressed ever so teasingly against hers.

"I know they do," he leaned down capturing her lips, giving her every ounce of assurance that he could. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him into her and for some reason she knew that everything was going to be alright.

End of Flashback:

The book slowly closed as the elderly man noticed that his listener had drifted off into a deep slumber. Slowly rising he looked down at her as she slept, a smile crossing his face.

"Goodnight, My Lady," he bowed, even though she was asleep then quickly exited her room, praying that morning would come soon, the next chapter of the story was by far one of his favorites.


	4. PLEASE READ

**Hey Guys!**

**For those of you who read my fanfics and review them I just want to say thank you so much! But now I am not only doing that, but I have decided to post my actual book online (chapters from) so I can get some feedback, it is something that I am working on publishing. Now what I put up on the web is a raw down version, but I would still love to hear what you guys think.**

**So if you want to read that, go to , go under fiction then look for Daughter of Ra (it will be in M rating) and please tell me what you guys think about it. Also, there are many other talented writers out there on so enjoy their writings as well! Also my username is the same as it is on . So hope to see you there!**

**Thanks again for the reviews and hits on the two stories so far, also I will finish them promise!**

**-Turion**


	5. The Notebook 4

**Wow....so it's been really really really, and I do mean this, a really long time since I last updated this sucker! So, here is the next chapter, it is small but important as all chapters are! I hope you enjoy it. The next few chapters are actually longer than 1000 words! So yea, looking forward to working on this story again!**

* * *

Days passed on and the elder gentleman read the tale of the two lovers profusely. Speaking of small adventures they had shared during their summer, of the dreams that had aspired to fulfill. But there was one dream in particular that interested the elder woman when she heard it; it was a dream of the girl, Katara.

"Now, Katara, while visiting the Fire Nation every year, always saw the same rusted old manor that set along the shoreline of Ember Island. It was a beautiful estate, with gold painted…"

* * *

Flashback:

"Oh it's beautiful Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as she twirled around in the sand, "I want to buy it so badly, but father thinks it's ridiculous!"

Zuko sat on the beach, his legs spread out and his upper body bear as it leaned backwards, resting on the weight of his palms. He watched as the waterbender before him twirled around, her eyes grazing the sky above, her arms outstretched with the wind tunneling through the gaps between her fingers.

"Tell me about it," he replied, wanting to hear more about this estate.

She stopped twirling, her eyes resting on him as her dress swirled around her legs for a moment, "Well," she began as she approached him, "it sits just off the shoreline right here on the island. It's three stories high," she lowered herself down next to him, "with golden shutters flapping carelessly on every window, the paint is chipped and weathered, but I couldn't care less. A thick layer of dust encases everything, but nothing a little cleaning can fix and then there's a garden," she sighed as she leaned against him, "it's been abandoned for years, forgotten. Weeds have over taken the once lush vegetation, the annual flowers that normally would bloom have withered away and there's no beauty left to be honest."

Zuko chuckled, "Then why do you want it?"

Katara pulled away, a smile gracing her lips, "Because, when I was younger, I always use to pretend that I was a princess and that was my castle. The old lady that use to live there would let me come and play with her grandchildren and I would have the greatest of times! Most of my childhood memories are there," she snuggled close to him.

"Alright," he began, sitting upright, "let's go see this estate," he rose, pulling her up to him.

"Really!" she squealed.

But before he had the chance to really give her an answer, he found himself being dragged halfway down the beach in a flurried motion. Before he could blink there they were, standing moments away from the estate. And when she said it needed work…she wasn't kidding.

Half of the chiseled painted shutters needed to be replaced, the wood round the frames were beginning to rot. Weeds infected the base of the structure, cracking the stone walls, giving the haunted, rustic feel. The balcony above, that wrapped around the entire structure was falling apart, he just hoped it didn't decide to fall on him as he entered the house. When they entered, Katara wasn't lying. There was a thick layer of dust that coated everything. It seemed so thick and dark that it could have been mistaken for soil. He noted that everything belonging to the previous owner, furniture, clothes, photos…everything was still left in the house. It was as if the last owner vanished and others left it as a tomb, not to be disturbed.

"I know it seems, creepy, but I truly do love this place," Katara's voice called to him as she walked out the back door, into the garden/courtyard area. Her bare feet grazed across the alabaster stone, the fountain that long ago was overflowing with water, was now covered in debris and dirt gathered at its base. The garden was as she said, overrun by weeds, making everything else look dead.

Zuko couldn't help but imagine this place after a good fix. He knew it would be a beautiful place for Katara to live in, if it was what would make her happy.

With a heavy sigh he approached her, his arms encompassing her waist, pulling her form into his own, "If this is what you want," he began, feeling her turn into him, "then you shall have it."

"Really?" she asked, astonished at his offer.

He nodded, "Really."

She leaned forward, her hand cupping his face, pulling him down to her, "Thank you," she whispered as her lips grazed his own before forcefully coming together in a dual battle between the two.

Zuko couldn't help but lose himself in her kiss, it was…

End of flashback

* * *

"Zuko couldn't help but lose himself in her kiss, it was intoxicating and exuberant. She was the only one who ever made him feel more alive. But little did the two lovers know, that storm clouds gathered over head in the far west, threatening their hopes and dreams, their aspirations and their futures," the elder man closed the book shut, watching as the elder woman sat there, her eyes semi widened at the ending he left her with. He knew she wanted to hear more.

"Well," she began, "what happens next?"

The elder man simply shook his head, his eyes glancing out at the setting sun, "It's getting late, besides, I will read more tomorrow," he bowed to her goodnight before slowly slipping out of her room.

"Goodnight my lady," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied before turning over in her bed, her eyes slowly shutting as the lighting in her room dimmed.

Yes, tomorrow he would tell her what happened next, but for some reason, she felt as though she already knew. But she brushed off such thoughts and allowed herself to be consumed by slumber.

* * *

**So, finally glad I decided to update this thing?**


End file.
